This invention relates to an apparatus and method for transferring a load from one pallet to another pallet without unloading the pallet. More particularly, it relates to a pallet changer wherein the packages of a first pallet are held stationary while a second pallet is slid to replace the position of the first. Thereby, the packages of the first pallet are transferred to the second.
Pallets are used frequently to transport goods in bulk from one location to another. Conventionally, these pallets are made by nailing pieces of wood together to form a base. The base includes a floor contact surface, a package support surface, and a hollow interior into which the forks of a forklift truck may fit. The goods are then stacked upon the pallets. The goods may optionally be affixed to one another with a shrinkable or stretchable plastic film to provide stability.
Pallets supporting the packages or goods are usually stored in a warehouse for a short period of time before being loaded onto trucks or trains for transport. The packages are usually of varying weight and the pallets are made to support such variance. The pallets are reusable and are usually returned to their place of origin for reuse.
Due to the rough conditions found in such a bulk shipping environment, loaded pallets routinely become damaged. This may occur through dropping or contact with a wall or another pallet or a forklift truck. Occasionally, a pallet is burdened by an excessive load which causes breakage of the pallet. Changing pallets after they are loaded is time consuming. It requires manually unloading the broken pallet and manually restacking the products on a new pallet.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method, system and apparatus for efficiently transferring packages or goods supported by a first pallet to a second pallet without manually unloading and reloading the pallets.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following summary and description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawings.